Talk:MadLeomon
Untitled In first episode, MadLeomon absorbed data of his soldiers and changed into another form. Caption visible on screen reads—アームド マッドレオモン (ArmedMadLeomon). Should we add this as his mode/subspecies? Final Cannon Talk In the preview he appears in another new form too, with some snake-shaped appendages. I don't know if it is some kind of special ability or a real evolution. Well, I think we should for more info before doing something. Shadow Abyss 00:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The agreement right now is to wait and see what happens. They'll definitely go under "Other Forms" for sure, but we're not sure if they're more powerful evolutions, a mode change, an armour mode, slide evolution, etc etc. Maybe the second episode will shed some more light on this.—— Rad140 (Message) 04:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's "Armed MadLeomon" by the way. 04:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In preview of next episode, I think he DigiXros with Orochimon... we will see soon. Final Cannon Talk :::He indeed Xros with Orochimon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode). However, in next preview he appears in next form. New episode—new form? Final Cannon Talk ::::Look like he is a recurring villain from the beginning of the series. Shadow Abyss 23:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The Digica Taisen card indicates that "Armed MadLeomon" is still "MadLeomon". At best, it is on the level of attribute/x-antibody variation. 00:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::But as a variation, we've had worse. It's still a bigger change than, say, Alphamon and Alphamon (Ouryuuken), and it took a while for us to find the latter's name. For me, anyhow, a name-change equals a new section. Lanate (talk) 05:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::In addition to all that... should we add MadLeomon as a subspecies of Leomon? To me, this guy just looks like a Zombie version of a regular Leomon on a few steroids. Hyperwre_2.0 17:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No. There's no source for that. 20:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Armed MadLeomon Are we changing the name back, now? 02:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Lanate (talk) 14:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Dub name I was half-distracted when it actually came up as it was airing earlier today, but I'm pretty sure Orochi Mode's name got printed as "Orochimode". If this pattern continues for Fusion in the future, should we continue with that spacing? (At least, for just the Fusion-appearing characters?) Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :The dub is going to be...as painful as dub's always are. Without it happening in bulk, I'd advise doing it case by case. 06:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Guh. I think I'll give it another episode before deciding whether to start moving around names for MadLeomon here (since I don't want to do something like start changing names for one form and not for another)...this isn't going to be much fun to do. Only dead fish go with the flow. 08:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, we have to go back to Armed MadLeomon, as well. Yay for Xros Wars not even being able to be consistent with itself, or the Dictionary. 03:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Lion Digimon Can we change or link that to Leomon? 20:11, April 18, 2014 (UTC) vic Do we have a source for that so we can add it to the cast pages? 07:37, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Here's two: http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Digimon-Fusion/Madleomon/ http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11450 08:01,1/9/2015 08:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :I kind of assumed because MadLeomon's voice doesn't change between his forms and episode credits Vic as MadLeomon. Lanate (talk) 13:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::But those don't meet our source requirements, right? I thought our consensus was that if we couldn't explicitly cite it (at least to a source that, if not official, can be trusted to have actually personally checked with the development team, as with the Digipedia), then we just left it blank. Are we extending that to include forms (i.e., where the character is still known by the original name, a la Imperialdramon or DarkKnightmon, but is a different species)? The credits could fairly be interpreted to be communicating that, so I'd be okay with that interpretation providing there's not any obvious counterexamples I'm missing. 15:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::As far as I'm aware, form can be assumed to be the same as the original character. I don't know of any counterexamples, though, to be fair, there aren't many examples in the first place. Lanate (talk) 06:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :in that case, i have no objection with credits being understood to apply to all characters given that name. 22:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC)